


Abandonment Issues Stick With You.

by Replica1



Series: How I Grew Up To Be A Dirty Crime Boy (Girl). [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mostly for future fics (can be poly), SBI is not actually family just close, Technoblade's potato farm, There is no explicit relationship take that how you want it I guess, They're young in this probably like 17 cause still legally a minor, Tommy is 16 and Philza is like 20, Touch starved lmao, wilbur plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica1/pseuds/Replica1
Summary: First fic in my line of little fics. SBI is like found family in this, no one is actually related just all close. Tommy is like 16, Skelly, Wilbur, and Techno are like 17 and Philza is like 20. There are more fics to come who knows when.
Relationships: OC&Philza Minecraft, OC&Technoblade, OC&TommyInnit, OC&Wilbur Soot
Series: How I Grew Up To Be A Dirty Crime Boy (Girl). [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Abandonment Issues Stick With You.

I grumbled as I trekked through the forest, branches snapping back and hitting me in the face. I groaned out as a branch slapped me in the face, hitting the cut already on my cheek. It was clear what had happened now, but I still had a hard time believing it. __

_ “Skellyluver I need you to stay here for a little bit Alright? I’m going to go hunt us some more food, but you should get some rest. It’s going to be a long night.” _ Dream walked away into the trees as I climbed into the sleeping bag I used by the fire. I failed to notice the bag packed on his shoulder and the slight pain in his eyes as he turned to walk away. 

To say I was angry and hurt would be an understatement. I waited at the campsite for a day before I remembered the pack, how I had brushed it off. Dream wasn’t coming back for me, not anytime soon. So, I packed up my small belongings and set off. I didn’t need him, and even though he was my brother I could make it without him since he clearly didn’t need me. I walked for a while, occasionally setting up a fire and cooking meat, sleeping when it got dark before I happened upon a clearing with a house sitting on top of the nearby hill. In the clearing were two boys sparring with stone swords, and as they turned to look at me I quickly dropped my pack and unsheathed the iron ax I carried, the only thing of his Dream had left for me. It was getting low on durability and I would stop using it soon, but now I held it in front of me, shaking a bit as the two boys walked over here. The boy wearing a red beanie and a yellow sweater sheathed his sword as he approached, though the one wearing some sort of cape only held the sword at his side. As they got closer I realized they were both hybrids, the friendlier one an arctic fox and the other a piglin. I could see how the second hybrid sheathed his sword when he got closer and saw the unnatural glow emanating from me. The one in the beanie stepped a bit closer and I flinched back, though I held my ax in front of me strong. 

“Don’t- I don’t want to do anything don’t come closer.” The boy stopped, his hands raised with the other standing behind him. Behind them, on the hill, I could see a slightly smaller boy standing and looking, now starting to walk towards us. Beanie boy spoke first. 

“I can tell you’re a hybrid. What’s your name? Why are you out here on your own?”

The one from atop the hill was close now and I could see he was a hybrid as well. My glare softened a bit at the boys soothing voice and my axe lowered a tiny bit. “I’m Skellyluver. Dream’s sister.” I could hear the rapidly approaching boy gasp as he came upon us. “Dream’s sister! The Dream?!” My grip tightened on my axe as I stepped back a little more and the beanie boy winced. “I’m sorry about him. He can be quite loud. My name is Wilbur, but I go by Will. The regal-looking one is Technoblade or Techno, and the loud one is TommyInnit or Tommy.” I looked at them in silence for a second longer before I sighed, lowering my axe and apparently making the cut across my cheek apparent. My clothes were dirty, and I was wearing a pair of tailored trousers and one of Dream’s old lime turtlenecks he left as it could get quite cold. 

“Woah what happened to your cheek? There’s something in it.” I put my axe away and noticed the one called Techno relaxing a minuscule while studying me curiously. I brushed my hand over it, looking into the woods. “A skeleton. A night or two ago, and then uh, a tree branch hit it probably a couple of times.” The three looked worried for some reason. “Do you mind if I- uh- I won’t touch you but you have something stuck in your cut.” I blushed a bit and stepped a tiny bit closer, angling my head towards the one called Will. He gently reached out and rested one hand against my cheek for stability, softly pulling the piece of wood from my cut, allowing me to wince back away from them. “Uh, why hasn’t someone helped you out? Like... Dream?” I huffed as I turned away to scan the edge of the woods. “Dream isn’t going to help me. Dream doesn’t help anyone but himself. Anyone he doesn’t deem worthy, and I guess I just lost my worth.” I let out a scoff. Techno finally spoke up. “What did he do to you.” It wasn’t phrased so much as a question. “He told me he was going to hunt. Told me to go to sleep cause it would be a long night, but only for him, I guess. I stayed for a day before deciding he left, he had a pack with him.” I crossed my arms as Techno’s guard finally seems to drop a little bit, hesitantly. Will slowly reaches out, putting a hand on my shoulder, almost retracting it when I flinched a bit before I held it there, looking down. “It’s fine I’m just... not used to touch. There wasn’t a lot of it going around on the run. Dream was looking for his friends, not someone to take care of.”

My eyes widened as Will pulled me into a hug, I stood there surprised, looking at Tommy and Techno before gently wrapping my arms around him as well. “You should stay with us, we live with our friend Phil. He’s kind of like our dad though he’s not much older than us.” I felt my eyes start to glow a little more and watched as they were all drawn to look at them, blushing from the major amount of eye contact. “I- uh- y’know what, yeah, you’ve convinced me.” Will hesitantly grabbed my hand, pulling me along up the hill, Tommy running to catch up to our head start and Techno following along at his own pace. I looked back and made eye contact with him, his eyes looking straight into mine and causing my hair to flare into a bit of flame. Will turned to me. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re a blaze hybrid aren’t you?” I looked at him nervously. “Uh, yeah I am” he chuckled. “You nether types are always so quiet, especially at first. It was the same with Techno back there.” I looked at Techno with a new small amount of appreciation at the fact that he knew what the nether was like sometimes. Tommy ran up to my other side and put his arm around my shoulder, and I managed to not flinch. “You’re gonna love Phil, he’s just the nicest.” I gave a small smile as the two pulled me into the house, looking back to Techno again and ducking when I met his eyes.

_ It was no surprise to anyone when we grew close. _

After I ducked away from Techno’s gaze Will and Tommy led me straight up to their house, Tommy pushing open the door as Will gently pushed me through and followed, I saw a man standing in the small kitchen, washing off some vegetables. He turned to look at us as we came in and I froze. “Hello. I’m Phil, I’m sure you already know.” I was greeted with a smile but still didn’t speak, quite nervous to be frank. When Will noticed this he spoke up for me. 

_ This would actually become a trend easily. One time he asked me if it bothered me, and after thinking for a second I said: “no it doesn’t bother me because you speak for me, Dream used to speak over me.” He smiled. _

“Phill this is Skellyluver. Dream’s sister. She’s gonna stay with us now if that’s cool?” Phil looked me over once and seemed to find what he wanted. “Of course.” Will turned to me while Tommy walked over to see Techno who was walking in. “I was thinking she could stay in my room, because Tommy is an angsty teen, and Techno doesn’t really sleep.” Phil nodded while I hesitantly began walking around the room and looking, Techno and Tommy watching while going about things as Will explained things to me. He showed me the pantry and things before we got to the sink to see Techno, sleeves rolled up who had taken over washing the vegetables. 

I stared at them curiously from the side as Will explained the sink, and what they kept in the fridge next to it. Techno noticed me staring but didn’t say anything. When Will paused his speaking I worked up the courage to quietly say. “Uh... are these... what are these...?” I was quiet but the kitchen had gone otherwise silent until Tommy spoke, “you don’t know what potatoes are?” I shrunk back into myself a bit as Will scolded Tommy and rushed to explain. “Hey it’s alright, Tommy doesn’t know a lot of things. They’re potatoes, delicious vegetable, Techno grows them out in his farm.” It went silent again as I stood there quietly, Will glaring at Tommy before Techno looked over. “I could show you sometime if you’re curious. I didn’t know what potatoes were either until I met Will who bought them from the market.” I cautiously moved over to him. “Uhm, if I won’t be a bother.” He gave the barest hint of a grin and I gave one back, Will grinning and coming to my side again.

“Well, Techno, we’ll let you take care of these and see you at dinner, it’ll probably be up to you to get her and show her the potatoes though.” I gave a small nod at this and Will smiled again at me. “I’ll show you the rest of the house.” He continued to lead me through, showing me different rooms, and then he showed me his bedroom. “I’m afraid we’ll have to share a bed, but I have a large one so it’ll be alright. I’m sorry it’s a bit of a mess as well, my guitar is about the only thing that’s in place right now.” My eyes widened and I tilted my head at the mention of a guitar.

_ I would later open up to him, and everyone, that while Dream had left to work at Hypixel as a guard I had stayed with my mother in the nether until Dream was being hunted down for treason, breaking Sapnap and George out, and they killed my mother while searching for him. He brought me with him for a long time before abandoning me. _

“what’s a guitar?” Will gave a breathless smile and pulled his strange instrument off the wall. “I’ll show you. It makes sounds and then I write songs to play on it.” I stare transfixed as he gently sits me on the bed, sitting beside me and beginning to strum the strings of his instrument, starting a song.

_ Tommy walked by the closed door thinking, Will was trying to woo her or something. He resolved to pull her aside and apologize before dinner. _

I sat and listened to him for a good portion of time before it seemed to be time for dinner, Tommy knocking and opening the door. “Phil and Techno say dinner is done.” Will puts his guitar aside before his eyes brush over me. “I’ve lost track of time. After dinner you can wash up, I have some sweaters that might fit you and we can clean your pants.” I gently grabbed his arm. “Can you make sure to be gentle with this sweater?” He gave me a small smile. “Of course we’ll be super careful.” As Will, Tommy and I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and dining room Tommy gently grabbed my shoulder to hold me back, Will stopping around the corner to listen. “Uh, listen Skellyluver, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. It was quite rude of me.” I gave a small smile and patted his arm. “It’s alright Tommy, you didn’t really know.” I shared a smile with him before turning and walking into the kitchen. Seeing an empty seat between Will and Techno as Tommy sat on the other side of the table. I looked to the potatoes in front of me and Will brought over some water. “Techno devours these things but trust me they’re quite filling.” 

I ate my food as the rest of them talked, Techno also quite quiet although he did pipe in a few times. I piped in once to tell them to call me Skelly, as I was already quite tired of hearing my full name. I would look between who was talking as I ate and drank, finishing first as I had been hungry and waiting for Will. When he finished he stood up, taking our little plates and putting them in the sink. “I’m going to take Skelly to get washed now, and I’m going to wash her pants and lay her sweater out.” Phil nodded and the other two waved bye. He led me upstairs and to a smaller room at the end of the hall with a tub, gesturing to it. “Uh, here’s the tub, I’ll leave a towel here and go and get some clothes. He left as I got into the tub and washed, enjoying the feel of the hot water. I cleaned myself properly and got out, wrapping the towel around myself as I heard a knock. I opened the door to see Will. “I’ve brought you some clothes, I hope you don’t mind wearing my sweater. I also brought some medical supplies to clean your cut, just let me know when you’re dressed.” He handed me the clothes and closed the door behind him as he backed away, I quickly changed into them and shook my hair out, opening the door once more. 

He brought in his first aid kit and used the alcohol to clean my cut, gently using butterfly tape to keep it closed. “Alright.” I looked down at the sweater I was wearing. It was yellow and it had at least one word I vaguely recognized. Geography. “What’s on this sweater Will? Geography? Do you know stuff about it? I’ve only heard it in passing.” Will seemed to get excited for a second before calming down, leading me to his room. “Uh- are you sure you want me to talk about geography, once I get going I may not stop.” I wanted to see that spark in his eyes again. “Yeah tell me about it.” And he did tell me about it. He told me about geography until it was dark out and we both let out a yawn. “We better get to sleep.” He gave me a smile and we lay down in the bed. “Goodnight Skelly.” I was quiet. “Goodnight Will. Thank you.” He was out before he could respond, and I followed soon after.

When I awoke it was from a nightmare, Will groggily asking me what was going on as I climbed out of bed. “I’m just getting a glass of water Will, go back to sleep.” He nodded and dozed back off as I walked down the stairs, going into the kitchen and freezing when I saw someone sitting at the counter. I relaxed at Technos “Hullo”. “Uh.. hi.” He put down the book he seemed to be reading by the small candle. “Can’t sleep?” I shook my head as he got up, grabbing a glass of water and handing it to me. “I know what that’s like. You’re welcome to stay down here if you’d like. I can read a bit aloud to you. It’s the art of war.” I nodded my head a small bit and leaned close to him, drinking down the water and setting down the glass. After a while, his deep and calming voice drifted me to sleep once more and he carried me up to Will’s room, laying me back into Will’s open arms and watching him cuddle close to me. He blew out his candle downstairs and went to bed, content for a reason he couldn’t identify.

When I awoke the next morning and went down the stairs the only person there was Phil who I gave a meek smile to. Will was still sleeping. “Goodmorning. I see Wills not up yet. Neither is Tommy. Techno is out back though if you want to see him.” I whispered my thanks and went out the back door to find Techno kneeling over some tilled land. When he saw me he gave a smile and beckoned me. “This is my potato farm. Welcome.” For the next while, we sat outside, planting and digging up potatoes and chatting quietly. When we finally walked into the kitchen, my arms full with a basket of potatoes and Techno carrying the tools we saw Phil, Tommy, and Will sitting at the table. I blushed a bit as they all turned, my hair lighting a flame. Techno nudged me over to the sink as I saw Will smile. 

_ He was glad I was growing close with the others as well _

“C’mon I’ll show you how to wash them correctly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo. Make sure you're staying hydrated.


End file.
